The present invention relates to a transportation device for attachment to a vehicle frame element such as a motorcycle pannier bag for example. However, the transportation device could also be of another type such as a bicycle carrier or a roof box for example which is fastened to roof racks or to some other vehicle frame element.
DE 10 2010 005 272 for example describes a motorcycle pannier bag having a special locking system. In the case of the known motorcycle pannier bag, two oppositely directed supporting elements are clamped between two parallel struts of a vehicle frame element and then locked in this position by a movable latching member. The latching member is attached to the bag and is releasable by an actuating mechanism located within the bag.
Consequently, both the process of attaching that of releasing this bag are relatively complex and are always associated with a need to open the bag which is undesirable especially in clamp weather. Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a transportation device which simplifies the process of fixing it to a vehicle frame element comprising at
least two parallel struts.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved by a transportation device according to claim 1. Further embodiments of the invention are apparent from the appendant claims.
Particularly, there is provided a transportation device for fixing to a vehicle frame element comprising at least two parallel struts, wherein the transportation device comprises a luggage accommodating region and at least one side part having a mounting device. The mounting device comprises at least one first supporting element which is fixed to the side part and comprises at least one first recess for at least partially accommodating a first one of the struts, wherein the first supporting element is fixed rigidly to the side part and wherein the first recess points in a first direction, at least one second supporting element which is fixed to the side part and comprises a second recess for at least partially accommodating a second one of the struts, wherein the second supporting element is fixed to the side part such as to be pivotal about a swivel pin in order to be movable between an opened and a closed position, wherein, in the closed position of the second supporting element, the second recess points in a second direction that is opposed by 180° to the first direction, and wherein, upon a movement between the opened and the closed position, the second supporting element is moved over the swivel pin as seen from the first supporting element, and at least one latching member which is fixed in a rigid relationship with the second supporting element and is pivotal therewith on the side part. Further, the transportation device comprises at feast one locking unit which is fixed to the side part and comprises a stationary part and a pivotal part, wherein the pivotal part is movable between a closed position and an opened position, and wherein, in the dosed position, it configured to lock the latching member in a closed position of the second supporting element. Such a transportation device facilitates simple mounting to corresponding parallel struts on a vehicle by simply inserting and swinging in, wherein it may be locked up in the swung-in or closed position. Due to movement of the second supporting element over the swivel pin, the transportation device is initially held in the swung-in position even when the locking unit is open since the clamp force between the struts increases in the beginning when the transportation device is swung out again.
In one embodiment the pivotal part of the locking unit is biased towards the closed position and is mounted on the side part in such a way that it contacts the latching member upon movement of the second supporting element from the opened position into the closed position, then moves into an opened position and subsequently returns automatically to the closed position in which it locks the latching member. Thus, an automatic locking while swinging-in the transportation device towards the struts may be achieved.
For providing security against unintentional opening of the transportation device and/or theft, the locking unit comprises a lock which is arranged in such a way that it prevents a movement between the stationary part and the movable part in a locked position and permits movement in an opened position.
Preferably, the locking unit and also the first and second supporting elements are fixed to the same side of the side part which points away from the luggage accommodating region. This facilitates simple access to the mounting device, the access being independent from the filling degree of the luggage accommodating region, and it is not necessary to open a possibly closed luggage accommodating region. For a simpler construction of the device, the latching member and the second supporting element era attached preferably to a common pivotal bracket.
In one embodiment, the first and/or the second supporting element consist at least partially of a resilient material or are mounted resiliency to the side part in order to permit a movement of the recess surface in the first and/or second direction. Thus, tolerances of the distances between the struts may be accommodated, and, further, crossing of the swivel axis during pivotal movement of the second support elements becomes easier.
In a preferred embodiment, the transportation device is a motorcycle pannier bag, which enables easy fixing and releasing with one hand. Also a combination of a vehicle and a vehicle frame element is advantageous, which comprises at least two parallel struts, and a transportation device as described above, wherein preferably the vehicle is a motorcycle.